Warped Minds
by Maverick Wanderer
Summary: It has been months since the incident with Lumine, but that means little. Mavericks are swarming, preparing for battle, but why do they allow a human in their ranks? Why does she fight for them, and what is her purpose? The Hunters don't like this game...
1. SUBJECT: 0016943871

**WRAITH PERSONNEL LOGS**

**AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED**

**PLEASE ENTER PERSONAL CODE**

**-+++++++++++-**

**ACCESS GRANTED**

**LOADING DATA**

**  
**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**  
**

**SUBJECT:**

_0016943871_

**NAME:**

_Lila Jean Reonsal_

**CODENAME:**

_Variable_

**AGE: **

_23_

**DATE OF BIRTH:**

_13.06.21XX_

**GENDER:**

_Female_

**HAIR: **

_Black_

**EYES: **

_Blue_

**SKIN:**

_White/Caucasian_

**HEIGHT: **

_5' 7"_

**WEIGHT: **

_175 lbs._

**NOTES: **

_Subject possesses numerous robotic replacements for organs and/or bones and/or limbs that enhance the subject's speed and strength above that of a normal human's. In specific, both arms, both legs, several ribs, sections of the spine, metal plate in the subject's skull, among other minor alterations. The subject's mental state is problematic, and should be addressed immediately. The subject is prone to acts that endanger both the subject itself and those around it. Logic seems based upon survival instead of any human morals and mission orders. Cannibalism has been displayed upon several occasions where supplies have been limited. Alcohol and nicotine are consumed on a regular basis. Often times rushes the enemy with bladed and short-ranged weapons regardless of long-ranged attackers on both sides. Has sacrificed allies to ensure both survival and success._

**STATUS:**

_Alive._

**RANK:**

_Elite_

**SUGGESTED COURSE OF ACTION:**

_Immediate termination._

**  
**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**  
**

**END LOG**

**  
**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_Yeah, I know. Those of you that have read my other story are kind 'wtf?', right? No worries. Var isn't quite as random as Maverick, but she's still crazy... in a different way. How d'ya think the Hunters would react to a human Maverick? We'll see... And no, the entire story won't be in this format -- this is just to give you an idea of what the character is like..._


	2. The day was so nice

Yay, new story! XD Like I said, it won't be... as random, and it's going to be alot darker... maybe.

Tatsu-ZZmage - Hehehe, glad you think so..?

**Ch. 1 - The day was so nice...**

Odd, how one little word could sum up everything and repeat itself in the mind like some odd mantra -- fuck. Swallowing thickly, the young woman closed her eyes, visualizing the enemy... how odd he looked, as the foe... How many times had they partnered up, watching eachother's backs? Ah well... as with everything in life, alliances were temporary at best. As quietly as possible, the now ex-Wraith crept along the shadows...

It was mere minutes before something glinted in the twilight, and she froze, staring straight down the barrel of a plasma rifle. How had he managed to get in front of her...? Her hand rested on the firearm on the inside of her jacket, the pair still for a long moment. "What are you waiting for, Fal?" She finally asked.

"Hehe... ever thought it'd come down to this, Var? Always thought it'd be you hunting me down..." The blond-haired man replied with a small smirk. "Last words?"

"Meh, not really... 'see ya in hell' is a bit too cliche... so just pull the trigger already." Her forehead met the tip of his weapon, ready to accept the deadly bullet, though it was an action her attacker did not expect. Falcon jerked his weapon slightly, though it was enough. One of her gloved hands shot up, directing the weapon elsewhere while her own firearm was brought out... His expression was one frozen in shock as his blood decorated the cold ground of the alleyway, body soon slumping back. Out of respect, there was a small salute to the dead man. "I'll bring the drinks..." And with that, she ran, away from the once-safe shadows...

* * *

... that surrounded her now. It was late, ungodly so, and there were few people roaming the streets. With a cigarette smoldering between her pale lips, Variable trudged down the empty, snow-covered sidewalk, ignoring both the cold and a sharp pain up one side every time she took a step. Damn... that would have to be repaired soon, before she lost the leg completely... a plasma shot to the knee wasn't much of a good thing. How long had it been, since that night so much like this one? At least a year, perhaps even two... and the Wraiths had been disbanded since then... They had fallen in the shadows, slowly fading away as though they never were... And she was alone. Still, she knew one of them was hunting her down. At least one. 

Edge wasn't one she wanted to cross, as he was insane, moreso than she was... And he was more skilled, more dangerous, more... inhuman. Where she was a machine, he was a god... and he would be the one to kill her. Hopefully.

But that was enough, contemplating her end, as she gave a shakey sigh... It was cold, and she was wet. Variable was still half-human, and her organic side was hurting, protesting. Where was that damn hotel?!

Oh. She had passed it, it seemed... only by a few buidlings. A simple matter, to backtrack and head up to her room. A glance at the digital clock that sat next to the bed -- it was only four in the morning? Huh... A quick shower, then, and the human Maverick was passed out on a semi-comfortable bed past sunrise, sleeping blissfully towards noon and beyond.

Until, at least, a damn phone decided to go off. Wearily, she gave a death glare with eyes half-open, as she stared at the blasted device. Who, pray, would be calling her before noon? Did someone have a deathwish? Picking it up, Variable mumbled what she hoped to be a 'what the hell do you want?', though that's probably not how it sounded on the other end.

"Well, that was a rather angry grumble, Var. Did I wake you?" An affirmitave growl was his answer, to which he chuckled. "Come now... You've got a job."

"I'm up, I'm up... what's the deal?" With a yawn, she simply lay there, half-paying attention as the man spoke. Until... "Wait, what?!"

"We need to upgrade your robotic limbs.. at this point, they'll prove to be a risk during this mission."

"But they work fine!"

"I saw that blast you took -- you're lucky you were able to limp to that hotel of yours."

"... shuddup. I don't have the money to get upgrades..."

"Never said anything about charging you. Consider them a bonus, and part of your pay..."

"I like. Time and place?"

"Now, and the usual hangout... just don't pick a fight this time." Variable wasn't going to make promises she couldn't keep... and besides, the Mavericks knew her better than that. Any fight between them was for dominance, to establish the ranking in the group. Now, they knew better than to simply assume she was like other humans. With a yawn, she hung up before he could say anything else, and steadily woke herself up, heading back out into the cold morning, towards the run-down district her allies infested.

Well... yeah, infested was the right word. As of late, Mavericks had been growing in number, either because of the new models deciding they wanted to be Mavericks if they escaped capture and destruction, or older ones succumbing to the virus. Funny, how the Hunters seemed to have an easy time taking out those few that did rise up... they weren't truly aware of the bigger problem they were going to be having.

Especially soon, she hoped. A mercenary by profession, murderer by nature, and destroyer by choice, Variable knew most Reploids were programed not to attack humans, way down in their 'subconcious'. She knew the Maverick Virus erased those few lines of code, but she didn't know much more.

And it was during these musings, she walked, contemplating the little things in the city life, particularly how fun things had gotten and how easy jobs were getting now... Soon, the human Maverick would be doing them for free, if they stayed this interesting.

Unfortunately, these thoughts were brought to a rather abrupt end, as she side-stepped to avoid an attack to her right... one leg almost failing, not moving in time to dodge another attacker behind her. Something large and metal hit her in the head, throwing white spots up in her vision as she stumbled. Hit again, she was out cold.


	3. Life just got better

**Ch. 2 - Life just got better**

'_Well, that hurt like a bitch,_' Var mused to herself, wincing as she rotated one new shoulder joint to get her jacket on. And they would take getting used to... the limbs were stronger, faster than before... There were new limits to test. But there would be enough time to do that during the mission... Thinking of which... "So... what's the job again?"

"We've been over this..."

"Yeah, but that was before I was knocked over the head with the equivalent of a metal bat to keep me unconscious. Seriously, use gas next time, that hurt." The larger Maverick chuckled as she rubbed the sided of her head.

"But that way was so much more fun." Was his response, and he chuckled at her glare as she lit a cigarette. "Anyways, be prepared to meet Hunters on this one --" And he was cut off by what sounded like a rather evil and amused chuckle, her smirk almost impish at the though. But he understood... partially. "I know you'll have fun with this, but you just have to watch out for Megaman X and Zero. If things get too hot, they usually call one or the other in, if they're not there already." X or Zero... sounded familiar, but she wasn't one to pay much attention. "They don't seem to have the same restrictions the others will."

"Mkay, mkay... just tell me what I gotta do." It took all of twenty minutes to lay out the plan and gather equipment before they moved out...

* * *

"I'm in..." Var whispered softly, walking down the hospital's hallway. She was supposed to be visiting a sick or injured 'relative', but that wasn't quite why she was roaming. Popping into and out of random rooms, as though lost, she finally asked someone where a certain person was. Big hospital, was her excuse, as she had to go to the top floor. Chatting idly at someone in a coma for a short while, she left without being noticed...

Six blocks away, she walked into an alley-way -- she walked everywhere, it seemed... Var gave a slight thumbs up to someone in the shadows...

_**BOOOOM! BA-BOOOMOOM!**_

Instant chaos! The human chuckled coldly as people were screaming, calling for help, running, staring, and everything else as sections of the city were on fire, crumbling, shaking, or absolutely destroyed.

No immediate medical attention -- the hospital was at least half-gone, and still collapsing on itself.

No automatic disaster relief -- the fire-fighters seemed to have been caught in the blasts in their stations.

Yep, it was a good day, she decided to herself, as Mavericks swarmed out of their hide-aways, attacking the confused citizens and added to their panic. Twirling a beamsaber, Variable gave a harsh laugh as she cut through a man running away from one of her allies. As the blood splattered to the still-snowy ground, she stepped over the body and moved on. For several long moments, the city was lost in the turmoil caused by the attacks before the Mavericks seemed to steadily fade away. The Hunters were there, but they were too late to stop most of the attacks. Crimson weapon cutting through yet another human, Variable raised her azure eyes... and the smirk grew wider as a few of the Hunters aimed, but couldn't fire. "What's'a matter?" The human Maverick teased coldly, their faces horrified when they made the connection. They couldn't stop her if they wanted to...

"Stop!" One of the Hunters ordered, and she looked over at him, lazy smirk on her face... Blue armor, he looked so young... yet so old. His eyes were fierce, determined, yet they longed for peace... Were her eyes once like that..? Perhaps... but right now, they seemed to make him uneasy. "Put your weapon down." He could shoot her... So this must've been... X? Mmm... fun. Instead of lowering the weapon, she raised it, getting into a fighting stance. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"So that shall be your mistake..." Was the cold response, as she dashed at him. These limbs were indeed faster, and more stable than her other ones... Apparently, he didn't expect that move, and let go of the charged plasma blast he had been holding. Blocked with the saber, she managed to knick the side of his shoulder, dodging a few rapid blasts as she heard a voice in her ear.

"Pull out, Variable... We've accomplished our mission." With that, she spun, throwing something small and metal at X, surprising him and knocking him somewhat off balance.

"Later days, stranger... maybe we'll finish this soon..." And before he could attack again, she was in an alleyway and gone.

"Who was that, sir?" One of the men asked, seeing a bit of Reploid blood running down X's arm. The blue Hunter paused, looking down at the cell-phone he had been hit in the head with, picking it up.

"... I don't know... Alia, get us out of here..."

* * *

Back at Hunter Base, it seemed X wasn't the only one confused about the random human warrior that had been fighting with Mavericks at her side. "We've been scanning files since she showed up on the street, but without a name, we're not going to make much progress..." X held out the cell-phone, which seemed to have been a temporary pre-paid deal. 

"Check it. See if there's a name, or number to call..." All it took was a moment, and Alia paused.

"Var. That's all it says. No stored numbers, no recent calls... I can't even get a hold of any records from the service provider's server..."

"Stolen?"

"Perhaps... it must've been going through a secondary system, then... I'll do a search for Var, though it might not limit the results much..."

"Good luck... I'll let Zero know what we're up against -- he might have better luck against her than I did." The Hunter replied with a sigh -- this would be a problem... Lost in thought as he wandered to where he knew his friend would, in all likely hood, be lounging and enjoying the day off, X, didn't match the red Hunter's smile. "We've got a problem."

Zero's smile immediately faltered. "Problem? It was just a Mav attack..."

"They've got a human with them... and she's dangerous. Does 'Var' ring a bell?"

"Var... Var..." He tried pronouncing it a couple different times before a single word clicked. "Variable?"

"Who?" The other shrugged, head tilted as he frowned.

"I don't know, that's the only word that comes to mind... but any human crazy enough to join the Mavs, and be tolerated by them, can't be good news... Let's go."

* * *

"Hehehehe... now they know we're still around..." One of the Mavericks chuckled in a pleased sort of way, tossing a bottled beverage to Variable as she lounged on what may have been either an old couch or a compressed mass of thrown away foam and fabric -- she wasn't quite sure. "And I saw that, earlier... how many Hunters froze up when they tried to shoot you, Var?" 

"Mmm..." The drink in question was alcoholic in nature -- what kind, she didn't care. "Half a dozen, or so... didn't quite count, was having too much fun."

"So, what's the plan now?" Another asked, the small group relaxing for the time being.

"Let them think they've scared us off... let them calm down a bit... then we hit them again."

"Where?"

"You'll see..." The human replied with a slight smirk, downing her drink.


End file.
